My Name Is
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: When Buzz discovers a dead doll in Bonnie's backyard, he thinks that he should bury her. But, when the doll wakes up before he can, she isn't like any other toy. With a bad case of amnesia, and not even a guess at what her own name is, can they help her?
1. Chapter 1: Leaves

My Name Is

Summary: When Buzz discovers a dead doll in Bonnie's backyard, he thinks that he should bury her. But, when the doll wakes up before he can, she isn't like any other toy. With a bad case of amnesia, and not even a guess at what her own name is, can they help her?

English Family/Friendship Rated: T Chapters: Words: Buzz Lightyear & Jessie

Chapter 1:

Leaves

Bonnie perkily loaded up her red wagon with her precious toys, taking care to adjust each, so that Totoro wasn't sitting on anyone, or Mr. Potatohead's white arms, stiff in their position, weren't poking anyone. The wagon had been a gift for her birthday, which pleased the toys; it wasn't a toy that Bonnie could smother with sudden love, and the little red contraption was quite useful to pull them around in. The five year old was looking forward to a pleasant, sunny Saturday afternoon in the backyard.

Once outside, marching across the fresh-cut summer grass in her little yellow rain boots, Bonnie began to take toys from her wagon, gently setting them up for a game she had in mind. The tender blades of grass gave way underneath the solid black rubber wheels of her wagon, as she pushed it to the side, so that it rested by the base of the back porch, giving her more room to begin her game.

"Bring out the prisoner, Sheriff Woody!" Bonnie exclaimed, using Trixie, bouncing her forward on the ground, towards the tree stump where most of the other toys were flopped against. She had done her best to have Woody stand upright, but his boots did not provide a good base, so he slouched up against the stump. Changing hands, Bonnie latched a safe hold around the cowboy's body with her chubby fingers, having him walk forward.

"Here she is!" she had Woody exclaimed dramatically, with a grand swoop of his floppy cloth arm, towards the top of the tree stump. Dolly was laid on the top, deemed an evil witch, despite her cheerful smile and purple ponytails. "With the help of Jessie and Buzz, we have captured the evil witch, once and for all!"

"Excellent!" Trixie cried, running across the yard, over to where Jessie was leaning against Buzz's sturdy, plastic body, whilst Bonnie changed hands once more. "I would like it if you two would come to the jail cell with me, I need to take a few pictures for the newspaper!"

So, Woody, Buzz, and Jessie were poised, while Trixie took a pretend photograph, her body angled upwards, as if holding a camera in her teal, plastic hooves. But, the dinosaur gave a shocked gasp, her body leaping into the air, pointing one of her hooves at the top of the tree stump. "Wait! The evil witch is escaping out of her cell, we have to stop her from destroying the town again!"

Having trouble controlling all four of the main characters, Bonnie balanced Buzz on her knee, so that the space ranger was still upright, more limb support then his more floppy partners. Dolly flew over them, laughing at her escape, as Jessie mounted Bullseye, galloping after the orange clad doll, while Woody stood on Buzz's shoulders. His vinyl hands outstretched, he was inches from having the evil witch in his grasp.

"Bonnie, lunch time!"

Forgetting about the witch's escape, the young girl jumped up, the toys either falling to the ground or being pushed to the side, their ever-lasting smiles still painted on their faces. Bonnie looked back down at them, blushing at how she jumped up so quickly, adjusting Jessie's red hat over her equally red yarn braid. "Sorry guys, I'll be back when lunch is over, okay?" With no reply to be given, she skipped back inside, closing the back door, the toys springing to life after she left.

"Goodness evil witch, you never seem to learn, do you?" Woody asked Dolly playfully, the rag doll's pink cheeks gently blushing, before she gave him a little push, her fingerless hand getting stuck in the plastic ring of his pullstring. In an attempt to escape, she pulled the string, falling backwards, as Woody's voice box warbled out: "There's a snake in my boot!"

The toys laughed, even the two, red-faced, dolls in the center of the circle, her arms still entwined with his pullstring. A sudden wind blew through the day, sending Jessie's hat flying, as she gasped, placing her hands over her, now bare, head. Her hat was something she always had with her, so she started after it.

"I'll get it," Buzz assured her, always eager to do something for his…ahem, girlfriend. Jessie grinned in a somewhat flirty way, as he chased down her hat, following it over to…a pile of leaves? Wasn't it summer? They were all green, so he assumed a tree branch had fallen during the night, or something like that. Another strong breeze took the hat into the leaf pile, further away from the ring of toys, who were now laughing over Bullseyes's sudden fascination with a daisy.

Pawing through the leaves, Buzz searched for a flash of red among the green, overturning one after the other, until something caught his eye. It was red, so he quickly cleared the other leaves aside to get a better look, his heart, if he had a real one, skipping a few beats. This definitely wasn't Jessie's hat…

A doll, about his height, although she could be taller, lay among the leaves, still as a stiff, her plastic body awfully scuffed and scratched for a toy that had been laying in the leaves. Her long blond hair, tangled with the remains of grass, was in a puddle around her pale face. She wore a molded scarlet dress, one that swooped over her knees, just barely covering a battery compartment. The flesh-colored plastic square was shielding two silver batteries, incredibly small, but there. Unfortunately, they were dead, which Buzz assumed the doll was as well.

"Miss?" he asked, giving her arm a gentle shake, hoping that she was just sleeping, that he wouldn't have a dead doll to show the others. Jessie's hat peeked from a crevice in the leaves, but he was too absorbed in the unfamiliar toy. Bonnie only had one neighbor, a cranky old man, who definitely did not own the rather girly doll. Buzz noticed her dead batteries, and all hopes fell flat, as he sighed softly, turning towards the others, preparing himself to deliver the morbid news.

Suddenly, the leaves rustled behind him, as he turned, his jaw dropping when he saw the scarlet-clad doll moving in the leaf pile, a strange whirring sound coming from her legs, her eyes-a deep, sky blue, he now saw-blinking slowly. Buzz was a little too stunned to approach her, but the doll got to her feet, the leg with the exposed battery giving out beneath her. The blond swore quietly, noticing him standing a few feet away from her, turning red at how he was watching her.

"But-but weren't you just…dead?" Buzz asked shakily, the doll limping towards him in curiosity, one of her yellow eyebrows raised in a perfect arch above her left eye. His remark sounded especially odd, considering the doll was up-yes, taller then him, but only by a little-and moving around, clearly alive. Something silver was running down her injured leg, which looked strangely acidic and corrosive. It made him shiver, thinking of his own batteries, even though hers were a much different kind.

Her eyes grew wide, frozen, even though her leg was killing her, and she didn't know why. Buzz hoped no one noticed the two standing by the leaf pile, reaching over to grab Jessie's forgotten hat, clutching the leather, stitched brim. "Dead? Fishbowl, I don't know what you're talking about, I was standing in that tree a few minutes ago, I must've fallen down and passed out."

Confused over her apparent death, offended she had the audacity to call him "fishbowl." Pushing down his helmet, Buzz took her arm, pulling her over to the group, every toy falling silent when they saw the new doll. She felt embarrassed with everyone's eyes boring into her, so she shimmied out of Buzz's grasp, crossing her arms.

"Guys, this is…" He glanced over at her for help with her name, so the doll sighed softly, stepping forward, nearly falling flat on her face when her bad leg got in the way. Buzz grabbed her arm just in time, for the second time, as she mentally slapped herself, uneasily straightening herself, finding a pair of dark brown eyes right when she lifted her head. Sculpted brown hair, cowboy hat, curious expression, plaid shirt, red bandana, vest, jeans, gun holster, boots. "Oh, wow…"

Jessie rolled her eyes, while the blond quickly shook her head, unable to pry her gaze from the cowboy doll in front of her. "Uh, sorry, got a little…well, I was discovered by Fishbowl in the leaf pile over there, because I think I was in the large oak tree right there. He also thought I was dead, but I'm not, I just think I have a leaking battery in my leg. My name is…" The doll blinked her cerulean eyes, then turned to Buzz in confusion, who was suddenly surprised by her behavior, even excusing the use of "Fishbowl" again. "I-I can't remember."

"Do you remember where you came from?" Jessie asked, Rex hiding behind her, still cowardly as ever, Trixie standing shyly beside him, not as cowardly, but still scared to approach the main ring of toys. Mrs. Potatohead gathered the Little Green Alien Men closer around her, while the Peas In a Pod, free of their pod, stuck closer to Buttercup, who was, suddenly, a bit attracted to the doll. Maybe it was because she looked so much like him, with the yellow hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, or maybe he was just going crazy.

The blond closed her eyes tightly in concentration, before looking up sadly, shaking her head slowly. "All I remember was waking up in the leaf pile, because he found me, and I guessed that I was in the tree. But I don't remember anything, I'm just glad you were all able to help me, you're nice people. Even if you dress weird."

Uneasiness settled over the toys, baffled or concerned looks exchanged between each other, while the doll continued to study her surroundings, her face draining of more color by the moment. Suddenly, the blond was hit with realization, looking around, at how tall a blade of grass was, at how gargantuan the wagon was, the oak tree absolutely dominating her. She looked over at Buzz, her breathing shallow and uneven, tears brimming her eyes. "Where am I?"

Woody glanced over at Dolly, whose arm was still stuck in his pullstring, mouthing something to him. He couldn't make it out, so he leaned down slightly, so that her short stature could reach his ear. "What if she's not a toy?" Dolly whispered to him, as he looked back at the all too confused doll, thinking of how Buzz acted when he was unwrapped. This was different though, she was absolutely clueless, like she was suffering amnesia, only…stranger.

The cowboy looked on at the blond doll, her confused nature, and was about to ask her something, when the back door opened up, leaving the toys to scramble to their positions.

**Cliff-hanger? The mysterious doll, her "death", her strange amnesia, her inability to grasp the toy world. What will Bonnie think? Leave a review, please, don't be afraid to give your honest opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2: Battery

**Chapter 2:**

**Dance**

**Thanks for all of those that reviewed, I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so far. What started as an excuse for silence is now raging through my mind like a wild fire. I really hope that you're enjoying this story so far, and also hope you enjoy the following chapter, which involves Bonnie discovering the doll, the doll having a nightmare (perhaps a window to her lost memory) and a certain rag doll tangled in a certain cowboy's pullstring. Review if you wish.**

Bonnie was excited to begin playing again, seeing her toys still sprawled in the grass, just about to grab Jessie when something caught her eye. Gently setting the cowgirl down, Bonnie's sparkling brown eyes gazed down at the blond doll, a smile slowly spreading across her tanned, freckled face, her hands reaching for the doll. "Wow! What a pretty doll! Do you have a name?" In her mind, the scarlet-clad doll laughed darkly, all the while trying to figure out how this strange dream felt so real. "Hmm…I'm going to name you June! Because it's June now, and you look like a June."

_So I guess my name is June, _the doll thought sincerely to herself, blinking a few times as she was faced with the dazzling sun, not trying to conceal her living movements and facial twitches. June was placed back down in the grass a moment, facing the clear cerulean sky, her eyes listless, an empty feeling inside without a single memory in her plastic head.

Then, came the joy. It flooded in her chest like a true liquid, overcoming her simple thoughts and repetitive vision, as Bonnie balanced her at the top of the tree stump, nose to nose with the child, a brilliant, gap-toothed grin etched on the girl's face. June couldn't explain exactly what it was, but she wanted more of it, like some strange addiction, as her sturdy, scratched arm was used to balance Jessie.

"June is Jessie's stable hand, and she takes care of Bullseye when she's not around," Bonnie announced, tucking the cloth horse under June's other arm, having the doll pet Bullseyes's felt hair. "But, when trouble's around, June can come out to help them! Speaking of trouble, look out, Evil Doctor Porkchop is attacking the stables, they have to save Bullseye and Buttercup!"

The Clydesdale and the white unicorn leaned against each other, both smiling too widely to be in danger, but Bonnie deciphered it as fear. She grabbed Buzz, having him drag Buttercup away from the tree stump, the stout base of the tree branded the stables. Hamm stood at the top, wearing Mr. Potatohead's black hat, one of his pink hooves over Bullseyes's own hooves.

Thus, began epic battle after battle, always good against evil, with justice triumphing in the end, despite the evil witch's magic spells, or Evil Doctor Porkchop's dastardly plans, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, June, and Bullseye always won in the end. Bonnie engaged in the playtime for hours, as the sky turned gray, the brilliant sun disappearing behind the heavy clouds. Suddenly, a drop of rain landed on the girl's head, as she looked up, gasping at the threatening clouds, jumping to her feet. Rain began to fall, faster and thicker then she imagined, wrapping her arms around her toys to protect them.

Bonnie loaded all of her toys back into the wagon, quickly pulling it through the rain, her dark hair plastering to her face, as she stumbled back into the sunroom, yanking the back door to the house closed. Eve walked in from the kitchen, drying her hands on the dishtowel, seeing her soaked little girl, running forward so that Bonnie wouldn't track her mud-crusted boots across the floor. "You cold, sweetie?" Eve asked, pulling Bonnie into her arms, pulling off her rain boots and setting them on the mat by the door.

"Yep, we almost drowned out there," she told her mother, who laughed, carrying her daughter upstairs to the bathroom, to give Bonnie her bath before putting her to bed. "Wait Mommy, what about my toys? We can't just leave them downstairs!"

"Don't worry honey, I'll take the toys to your bedroom, and I'll put the wagon in the garage to dry off."

Just as Eve said, she came downstairs while Bonnie was bathing, taking the wagon to the garage, then, attempting, to carry all of the toys back upstairs to her daughter's bedroom. June, still dazed by the miracle that was play, barely noticed her surroundings as she placed on the bed with the others, her hair tangled in Slink's springy body.

After the door closed, the toys quickly came to life, Buzz anxiously awaiting the doll's reaction to Bonnie and being played with. But, June was almost speechless, while Woody and Dolly stood in the corner, her arm _still _tangled in her pullstring, despite her frequent tugging. Snippets of his phrases drawled from her voice box, constantly breaking the dramatically invigorating silence, until June threw her arms in the air, falling backwards on the bedspread, too thrilled for words.

"This is what dreams are like?" she asked breathlessly, while Buzz smiled, trying to remember the first time he was played with. It had been shortly after they had moved into the new house, as he rode RC across the bedroom, working with Woody to save Bo from some imaginary danger that the young boy had cooked up. He remembered the joy, how it opened his eyes, the sensation of his owner acting like he was real.

"Being a toy feels this great, huh?" Buzz asked, as June gave him a gentle shove, pulling herself back into an upright position, as a short scream came from the corner, followed by the drawl of "Somebody's poisoned the water hole!" He was still uncertain about her exception that she was a toy, answered when she gave him a strange look. "Well, we've got a few minutes until Bonnie gets back, let's see if we can't get back a few memories. Um…do you remember having an owner?"

June thought a moment, her bad leg twitching slightly, before shaking her head, running one of her stiff hands through her long blond hair in frustration, wishing that she remembered something. It was like someone had lowered a smoky screen over her mind, preventing her from accessing any memories, or past experiences. Buttercup gave it a shot, perched on one of Bonnie's pillows, his long yellow tail moving slowly through the air. "Remember your name yet?"

"Nope, but I think I'm going to stick with June, it suits me, don't you think?" she asked comically, the usual circle of toys developing around them, each having their own question, all hoping to awaken her amnesia-drugged memories. June patiently answered all of their question, even though it was the same with each inquire.

"Do you remember why you were in this neighborhood?"

"No."

"Do you remember why you're leg is broken?"

"No."

"Do you remember being in a factory?"

"No."

Eventually, they had to resume their positions when Bonnie bound back in, fresh and clean, wearing her green pajamas, falling asleep almost as soon as she got in bed. June and Woody (and Dolly, who was officially stuck to the cowboy) were held under her arm, but they were able to escape her grasp without waking the child up, which took quite a while, considering June's still-leaking battery and Dolly's sudden "attachment" to Woody.

"So June," he began, as Buzz and Hamm began to search for another battery to replace the doll's own damaged one, "I've been curious about one thing: do you truly think that you are a toy, or do you still think this is all a dream?"

She furrowed her brow, concentrating on her surroundings, still perplexed by how real everything seemed around her. Yes, those two plastic dinosaurs were playing on the computer, yes, that hat-wearing hedgehog was speaking ancient Greek, yes, that horse was pushing a paperclip around the room. It was all real, but, somehow, her mind wasn't processing it, seeing the scene as a logical whole. "I'm having a hard time believing it," June admitted, grimacing as Buzz took the broken battery from her leg, quickly tossing it into Bonnie's wastebasket. "I mean, I know things…but this doesn't make any sense, I can't relate this to the real world."

"It makes sense," Jessie dabbled, taking the paperclip from Bullseye, just in case he tried to eat it, giving him a Post-It note to play with. "I once read a book like that, something like the puzzle-runner, or the maze-jogger, or something weird like that. This kid woke up, and he only knew his name, and some things about the world, but nothing else."

June stifled a laugh, which turned into a slight shriek when Buzz pushed the new battery into her leg, Dolly's free hand flying over her mouth as to not wake up Bonnie. "Well, if you're going to be a toy, you got to know a few rules: never wake up your owner, never become alive in front of your owner, and, basically, be a toy in front of your owner," she listed, as June nodded.

"There, try it out," Buzz finally announced, slipping the plastic, flesh-colored cover over her new batteries. Cautiously, June stood, finding that she no longer limped, or even felt pain from the bad batteries. She giggled, spinning on the newly fixed limb, twirling so fast she slid right off of the bed, until Jessie grabbed her hand, pulling her back on.

"I wonder what your battery does," Jessie mused, turning June around, until she found a small button on the doll's opposite leg, quickly pressing it. There was silence, as June's face flushed, before jumping towards the end of Bonnie's bed, poised elegantly on her toes. The four watched in amazement, as June closed her blue eyes, letting the feeling wash over her again; it was almost like being played with, but this joy was a little familiar.

The doll leapt over again, her hands coming over her head, spinning in place once more, her blond hair flying out behind her. June didn't know what came over her, but she grabbed Buzz's hand, to his confusion and Jessie's muted jealously, spinning him under her arm. The space ranger enjoyed the sensation, but, honestly, preferred the Paso Doable with Jessie. He knew the strange dancing spell was a result of her button being pushed, and was eager to see her reaction when she finished.

June opened her eyes, from what felt like a long, deep sleep, seeing that she was being held under Buzz's strong, plastic arm. She turned bright red, quickly slipping out of his grasp, realizing that she had been dancing and not dreaming like she thought she was. "Dammit Buzz, why didn't you wake me up?" June laughed, pushing at his arm once more.

He was glad she didn't call him Fishbowl, and allowed himself to smile, before quickly pulling Jessie towards him, just to reassure her that June's dancing spell was nothing. She allowed it, laying her head on his shoulder, as Dolly raised an eyebrow towards Woody, who saw her and winked slightly. The rag doll blushed slightly, but she didn't know why, so she focused back on June, Jessie, and Buzz.

"No more pushing my buttons," June warned Jessie, who was guffawing now, just because she heard the warning from Buzz multiple times. "I mean it, you wind me up, something disastrous is bound to happen; next time, I'll fly, or something." This caused everyone to laugh, even June, who was liking this world more by the second; it was comforting to have people like them around her-ah, toys, she meant. "Uh, do toys sleep?"

"Yeah, most of the time," Woody answered, trying to think back to the basics of being a toy, which was simply something he had grown accustomed to. Come to think of it, toys slept, breathed, felt, but also didn't eat, or produce real tears, like humans could. It was like teaching Buzz again, only June was a little more knowledgeable then deluded Buzz had been, with twice as much entertainment. "Tired?"

"Sort of, this has been a big day for me," June confessed, reaching over to grab one of Bonnie's colorful, squishy pillows, arranging herself to a more comfortable position. "Anyone care to join me?" she asked, rolling over to prop her chin in her hands, waiting for the other's replies.

Slowly, Jessie pulled Buzz over to one side of the large, soft pillow, carefully laying her vinyl head on his broad, plastic chest, taking care not to accidentally press any of his buttons. Dolly shrugged before pulling Woody, by his pullstring, of course, over to the last empty side of the pillow, trying to put distance between them so it wasn't so…awkward.

"Good night," June finally said, right before she drifted off, thinking of Bonnie and Buzz and dancing and being played with and questions and leaves and memories and buttons and batteries and pull strings and wagons and Eve and rules and life and amnesia and came face to face with a memory.

**Cliff-hanger? Everything seems fine, now that June has a grasp on the human-world, but is it? Leave a review on your way out if you want to know what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3: Church

Chapter 3:

Church

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and appreciates June as a whole, and doesn't think I'm writing any other character OOC. This story may be one of my last, lacking inspiration now…leave a review on your way out.**

June knew she was dreaming, only because she knew what dreams were and what she saw, felt, and heard wasn't real life at all. Of course, she didn't think being a toy was real life either, but this time, June knew that this was a dream-or, in her case, a nightmare, slowly encased the dark, frothy waves of her strange, twisted nightmare.

_She was a human. June looked down at her hand, moving it back and forth, slowly bending each finger at the joint, pinching the tanned skin, just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Yes, this was flesh, not stiff plastic like she was already used to, as was the rest of her body: what was going on? _

_June realized she was in a car, something she had forgotten the sensation of, the gentle, soft purr of an engine beneath her, the word mapped out in front of her from the windshield. June looked over, seeing that someone was in the driver's seat, someone she couldn't identify; wait, he was male, something about his eyes just struck her. Was he familiar? Did she know him? And why was she clutching the dashboard like she was about to explode into nothingness?_

_June felt like she was spiraling in a tornado, and was going numb, and wished she knew the man beside her, because she wants to know why she feels this way. Her hair isn't blond, it's dark, and her new, soft, human flesh is hard with pink scars, and she has the sudden want to cry out loud. This isn't like anything she's ever felt, or can remotely remember, because her chest feels like it's being splintered into a thousand fragments. Was she dead? Being dead might've been better then this._

_Ugly…idiot…bitch…words came out of nowhere, but they cut through her hardened, screaming forearms like they were real, and June grabs the shoulder of the man for support, so she won't fly into pieces. He remains motionless, steering the car like a robot, but she wants him to tell her why._

_"Fishbowl?"_

_The words glide from her mouth like a summer breeze, she doesn't know where they come from, but June knows it's him. His pure azure eyes slowly shift from the windshield to her forearms, shaking his head, almost shamefully, before running a hand over her hair. "I wish I could help you," he says, "but you're doing this to yourself and there's nothing I can say."_

_June feels like she's shrinking into nothingness, as she crosses her arms over her body protectively, fire spreading through her mind. Oh God, please send her back to Bonnie's room, she wanted to dance with Buzz again, the real Buzz, she wanted Bonnie to smile down at her, she wanted to watch Woody and Dolly fight with the pullstring, she wanted to stroke Bullseyes's mane again. _

_The moment came when the invisible words broke through her translucent skin, the bright blue veins letting loose a torrent of crimson blood, beginning to soak the already bright red material of her dress. Her own pain left her in the car seat, with the wrong person, to bleed to death._

June woke up in the dark, not on top of Bonnie's bed dark, with the colorful blankets and nightlight stars shining across the room: no, this was terrifying dark, the kind of never-ending blackness that she wanted to escape from. Rigid with fear, she curled up in the inky space, waiting, waiting, waiting, for the tick of the clock, for the swing of the pendulum: God almighty, safe her.

Bonnie awoke early on Sunday morning, feeling the sunlight splash across her face, sitting up to yawn and stretch. She reached down in the covers, pulling out Woody, realizing that Dolly was attached to her pullstring. The child found this hysterical, as she giggled, laying them back on her pillow, before grabbing Buzz and Jessie, laying them next to the first two dolls, arranging his arm around her. Bonnie reached out to grab June, but found that her new, blond doll was missing, leaning over the mattress and pulling up the bed skirt.

June was laying underneath her bed, partly trapped by one of her storage bins. Bonnie quickly picked up her doll, pulling her back onto the safety of the bed, laying her up between Buzz and Dolly. But, before the dark-haired child could perform her morning routine, she noticed something odd about June's arms. "What happened?" Bonnie asked, to no one in particular, examining the newly scarred plastic flesh. "These look like…cuts." Each toy felt a flutter of panic, waiting anxiously, until Bonnie placed June back down, hopping off of the bed. "I guess Buzz's armor accidentally scratched you!" she configured, smiling at the space ranger.

After she skipped from the church, holding her clothes, to change and brush her teeth, the toys came to life. Jessie glanced over at Buzz, both trying to think of a way to explain what had happened the previous night to the blond doll, who was still frozen in lingering fear. A vinyl hand and a cloth, fingerless hand reached gingerly for June's damaged arms, but she withdrew herself.

"Do you remember?"

_Do you remember? _Of course she didn't. All June could think about was the nightmare, still trying to figure out why the driver was who he was. Painted eyes drifted in her direction, until she finally got to her feet, taking in a deep breath, wishing she didn't have to face all of them. "I remember having a nightmare last night and waking up under Bonnie's bed," June spoke slowly, chilling herself with the level-headedness in her voice.

A silent argument, spoken only by quick glances, was engaged, over who would tell her what happened last night. Jessie lost, and stepped forward, unusually grim, using the toe of her boot to smooth over a design on the green comforter.

"Well, around one in the morning, you started to scream and you were rolling around a lot, with your arms pressed over your chest. We didn't wake up until we saw you over at Bonnie's desk…June, you were cutting into your arms, but you were sleep walking-sort of. You seemed to be living in your nightmare or something, because you were talking under your breath, and wouldn't stop cutting yourself. It took all four of us to drag you back to bed, but you escaped underneath the bed when we weren't looking," Jessie explained, keeping her emerald eyes cast downwards toward the blankets.

June looked down at her arms, the word "ugly" barely legible, but there nonetheless, as she thought of sleep-walking and, eventually, sleep-cutting herself. She was so confused, and wished that she could just figure out who she was or where she came from. This was so confusing.

Bonnie re-entered the bedroom, still in a chipper mood, picking up her toys, which were scattered around the room, placing them in her red wagon. She started to roll it down the hall, until she bumped into Eve, clad in a Sunday church dress, trying to put in her earrings. "Sweetie, don't forget that today's Sunday, we have to go to church, all right?"

The young girl sighed, after having looked forward to another day of play, turning around to march back to her bedroom. Her church dress, a cute little green outfit from the children section at Belks, laid on the end of her bed, with a pair of matching shoes set next to it. She quickly dressed, picked up her church purse, which held her offering money (a penny and a paperclip) and got a mischievous smile on her face. Bonnie unzipped her purse, grabbed Woody's soft body, Dolly hanging from his string, stuffing them in before she zipped the purse back up, scurrying into the hallway.

"Ready, honey?" Eve asked, taking her daughter's hand, the two venturing down the staircase. Bonnie nodded, a grin on her face, thinking of the toys she was sneaking to church with her, just so she wouldn't be _too _bored at the sermon. She was only five, so she didn't understand any of the preacher's words, which just made it all the more unbearable.

From inside her purse, the only other contents her bronze coin and paperclip, Woody shook his head at Bonnie's quick thinking, settling back. It would be quite a long time before he returned to the others, so he glanced through the tiny space of unzipped bag, catching a glimpse of Bonnie's hair. Dolly could not believe she was trapped in her purse with him, this had to be the most awkward moment of her entire life. And she couldn't even move to a different side of the purse, because her hand was still stuck to his pullstring.

"Ever been to church?" he asked her, breaking the silence, thinking of the times Andy had brought him to Sunday School. It was almost like a daycare, except the kids had to sit and be quiet while their teacher read excerpts from the bible, then interpreted the words into "kid language." It had been boring, but Woody enjoyed leaving the bedroom every once in a while.

"No, but Eve used to have a Bible Study Group at the house," Dolly explained, using her free hand to fiddle with the button on her dress, avoiding looking him in the eyes. "There was basically nothing but reading from the Bible, making crosses out of Popsicle sticks, and little cookies shaped like fish. I really hope Bonnie's church isn't like that."

He chuckled, and the two dolls rested in silence, waiting for Bonnie to get to church, enjoying the peace after all of the chaos back at the house, with June and cutting and wagons and pullstrings and being evil and defeating evil toys, it was nice to rest…

"So, your husband is coming back tomorrow?" Eve asked Mariah, the two adults, plus Jenna, standing in the crowd of people, drinking small cups of punch, engaged in conversation. The service was over, but she wanted a moment to catch up with her two friends, who were both single mothers raising children, just as she was. Bonnie was sitting in one of the folding chairs, bored out of her mind, unzipping the purse slightly to view the doll's faces.

"Yes, I can't wait to see him after his business trip," Mariah answered, taking a sip of water, noticing a bulletin on the board near the doorway. She reached over, taking one of the pictures off of the thumbtack, displaying it to the other women. "Oh, I saw the news story about this: some poor girl was in a car accident a few days ago, they're going to see if she awakens from her coma."

"A coma?" Jenna asked in awe, examining the picture, as did Woody and Dolly, who could just see this girl's face from the angle Mariah was holding it at. "What a terrible thing to happen! And she looks so young!" The cowboy felt his cotton heart stop beating a second, at the teenage girl with long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and red sweatshirt. Wow, she looked so much like June, it was a little suspicious…

"I heard on the Today Show that she cut herself," Mariah told them, in a tone that made it sound like she was spreading gossip among a high school crowd. "Her parents thought the car accident was a suicide attempt, but the policemen found that the crash was a honest mistake. But, it's still so sad, she had a whole life ahead of her and to think she was already cutting herself. Poor child."

Dolly glanced over at Woody, whose mouth was wide open, as was hers, both thinking the exact same thing. That couldn't of been June: with the exact same appearance and the same cutting habits and her sudden arrival in the leaves? He nodded at her, as Bonnie jumped to her feet, following Eve out the door, towards the car.

"Let's hope not," Woody whispered, just as if she had read her mind, as Dolly tried to picture June as a human, and found the image all too real…

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Cutting habits are not ignorance, all too real, plot twists galore, hope chapter seems believable. Leave a review on the way out. **


	4. Chapter 4: Flash

Chapter 4:

Flash

**1 review? Thanks Fanficaddict002, thanks for enjoying and taking the time to leave a review. Hope everyone is enjoying this story, or at least takes the time to read, been having some trouble configuring what to say next. Oh well, leave a review on your way out…**

After Bonnie placed Woody and Dolly in her purse, the toys busied themselves with whatever they were content to: Slink persuaded Buttercup to play checkers with him, the Peas in a Pod broke from their pod to engage in a game of tag with the Green Alien Men, the six young toys watched over by Mrs. Potatohead. Buzz, Jessie, Rex, and Trixie invited June to surf the Internet with them, which she agreed to.

"So, we're addicted to this video game, 'Total World Conquest'," Trixie started, his clawed, teal hooves quick to type in the Google search engine, while Rex patiently clicked the mouse button. Her face brightened, clicking the first result, as a sepia, post-apocalypse landscape appeared on the computer screen, dramatic music accompanying the game. "The world has ended, and you've got to battle other leaders to be in control of all of the land left."

Trixie's character, a tall, blue-haired girl, wearing a teal outfit, flashed on screen, holding some kind of fantasy ray gun, soon joined by Rex's character, a male with sandy blond hair and a green outfit, clutching a similar weapon. Their icons soon raced across the desolate desert, shooting at zombies that emerged from underneath piles of rubble, as June watched, her eyes wide.

"You guys actually play this?" she asked in sickened awe, receiving a nod of agreement from Jessie, who had her eyes glued on the screen as Rex repeatedly shot a man that resembled a prime minister. He collapsed, bleeding profusely, leaving Jessie, Buzz, and June horrified, barely able to watch the game any longer. June noticed the radio on the shelf, suddenly interested, pointing to it to catch Jessie's attention. "Hey, a radio! What's your favorite station?"

The redhead got a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes, as Buzz's eyes widened, trying to distract Jessie from answering her. "Probably the Spanish station…Buzz, care to demonstrate?" The space ranger turned red, not noticing Hamm flipping the radio stations, landing on the Spanish station, a man passionately singing loudly. Most of the room's occupants began to laugh, especially when Buzz lost control of his hips, grabbing Jessie.

June found their dance of the Paso Doable very intriguing, not to mention adorable, mesmerized by every single step they took, how Buzz seemed to be hypnotized by Jessie, their steps practically programmed together. She smiled, reaching down to press the button on her leg, joining them in the center of the bedroom, all three of them dancing.

After about twenty minutes or so of dancing, a ring of toys forming around them, they collapsed onto the hardwood floor, breathing heavily, excited from their dancing. June swore inwardly when she heard her battery whir again, a definite sound that it was about to die. Suddenly, she felt incredibly tired, looking over at Buzz, the only other battery-operated toy, who seemed the same way.

Jessie, who was capable of catching her breath quickly, jumped to her feet, nodding to Hamm for him to turn off the radio, before helping Buzz up, wrapping her arms around his broad chest. "Okay, battery-changing time!" she exclaimed cheerfully, giving him and June a boost up to the bed, yodeling for Bullseye. He broke from the toys, letting Jessie saddle up, as she waved to the two sprawled over the bed. "I'll be back with some batteries in a little while!"

June lazily rolled over, finding that movement took much physical exertion, smiling weakly at Buzz's exhausted appearance, poking his armored arm lightly. "Well, being a battery-operated toy isn't that much fun, isn't it?" she asked, getting a light laugh from the space ranger. "Any bad experiences with batteries?"

"Changed into demo mode once," Buzz admitted, as she giggled, "but it's not funny," he added, silencing the blond, who was now captivated. "I was switched to demo mode, and accidentally hurt all of my friends in a prison daycare, and was mean to…Jessie," he murmured. June patted his shoulder sympathetically, feeling a little pressured to admit something in return to his secret.

"You were in my dream last night," she confessed, earning a shocked glint in his azure eyes, slowly fading away to an emotion she couldn't identify, "sort of. I was in a car that you were driving, but you just told me that there was no way to stop it, that I was doing this to myself." Aware now that the emotion was realization, June punched his arm with all the force she could muster, which was about the force of a fly's hit.

"Fine, I admit it, I told you that when you were…sleep-cutting," Buzz answered, rubbing his arm, his eyelids growing more heavy with each passing moment, noticing June was in the same condition.

"Guess you could say you're the toy of my dreams," she mused, a bit giddily, before dozing off on the bed, Buzz following suit immediately, the two still and silent on the bed. Meanwhile, standing on the bookshelf, Buttercup and Hamm were eavesdropping on the toys, the unicorn gawking when he heard June say that Buzz was the toy of her dreams.

"No way-he's cheating on Jessie!" Buttercup exclaimed, watching as Jessie rode Bullseye back into the bedroom, holding four batteries underneath her arm, a determined smile on her face. "How dare June move in on their relationship like that, how dare she allude Buzz with her dancing!" Hamm raised his eyebrow at how Buttercup was overreacting about June, shaking his head.

"We have to warn Jessie about her then," Hamm answered, hopping rather recklessly off of the shelf, considering his pink body was prone to shattering from great heights. The cowgirl shook Buzz awake, pecking his cheek before unscrewing his back, sliding the fresh batteries in place of the dead ones.

The piggy bank followed Buttercup onto the bed, his eyes sliding across Jessie's cheerful expression as she switched June's batteries, tempted to press her button, only to be stopped by the blond. "Hey, Jess, can we talk to you a sec?" he asked, earning a few inquiring gazes from Buzz and a gawk from June.

"Sure," she replied, scratching Bullseye behind the ears before he trotted away, becoming occupied with a piece of lint that had rolled underneath the desk. Jessie swung down from the bed, where Hamm and Buttercup were gesturing, raising one of her red eyebrows in their direction. "Somethin' going on, fellas?" she asked, crossing her legs and twirling the ends of her braid between her fingers.

"Well, while you were getting batteries, we accidentally-on-purpose listened to Buzz and June's conversation on the bed," Buttercup started, getting a light shove from Jessie at the clever reference to eavesdropping. "And we heard June tell Buzz that…" he took a deep breath, not wanting to rip the cowgirl's cotton heart to shreds. "She told him that he was the toy of her dreams."

"And he smiled," Hamm added uncomfortably, especially after knowing how much the space ranger meant to Jessie, as her expression dissolved into something so humanly close to tears, both were shocked. This then gave way to anger, a malicious fire lit in her eyes, as she stood, fists clenched, breathing labored.

"If that's the case," Jessie murmured unevenly, sight flickering upwards to the bedspread, where June's voice could be heard, "then this doll has got to go-now."

0o0

"Woody, isn't this stalking?" Dolly asked, as they sat by the computer, Bonnie asleep in bed, only the blue glare from the screen breaking the heavy darkness. She could only stand so far away from the cowboy, controlling the computer mouse, while he used his separated digits to type on the keyboards. Woody rolled his eyes, continuing to type in the name they had heard thrown around at church: Melody Read.

"It's not stalking if she never finds out about us," he countered, clicking on the first Facebook result, the white and blue page appearing in front of them, the same girl on the photograph. The closer Woody inspected, the more he saw June in her: the long blond hair, the glittering blue eyes, the tan skin, the dark expression they had seen last night. "Okay, according to her Facebook page, Melody is fifteen, enjoys Slipknot, Sum 41, and Weezer, has a crush on Andy Sixx, loves freestyle dancing, and hates Justin Bieber."

"First of all, who is Andy Sixx?" Dolly asked, suddenly coming face to face with a guy that had shoulder-length black hair, numerous tattoos, mascara running down his face, and an expression that is usually only found in possessed people. "Yikes!" She covered her eyes with her free hand, trying to turn away from the computer screen. "Make it go away!"

After he clicked the box again, Dolly uncovered her eyes, giving him a light-hearted slap before rereading her profile, almost recognizing another name. "Who the heck is Justin Bieber?" she inquired again, earning a slap on the arm in return. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Remember that time Jessie screamed 'Bieber Fever?'" Woody asked, as Dolly laughed, thinking about how the redhead had thrown her hands in the air, screamed this to Woody, and stomped off with Buzz in one hand. "Well, he's this girl-I mean, dude, that sings songs about romance, and love, and sucks really badly. I mean, his songs can brain-wash any sane being, human or toy."

"That bad? C'mon, a singer can't be that bad," Dolly insisted, placing her hand on her hip, getting a warning glare from the cowboy. He sighed, went to YouTube, typed in "Baby" by Justin Bieber, and clicked the video, clicking the mouse like the computer might explode if he did. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Woody quickly said during the YouTube commercial, as she rolled her eyes, making herself comfortable.

Four minutes and forty-six seconds later, he was smirking, and Dolly's mouth was wide open, eyes glued on the screen, looking like she might fall over the desktop. "What in God's name was that girl doing in man's clothing?" she asked breathlessly, pointing to the replay button. "Oh my God, my _ears," _she moaned, placing her hand over her ear, "gah, my brain has been infected. Why?"

"You asked for it," Woody laughed, closing the YouTube website, landing back on the Facebook page, observing Melody's face again, glancing back at June, nestled beneath Bonnie's elbow. "Up for anymore Facebook stalking, or are you good for tonight?"

"I've got to sleep off that Justin Bieber," Dolly murmured, knowing that they were pretty much forced to do the same thing, and that he would be willing to do whatever she wanted. She smiled, as did he, and they turned off the computer, hopped off the desk, and started towards the bed, when Woody got an idea.

"You know, Bonnie and her mother are going on vacation next weekend," he hinted, stopping the rag doll in her tracks, yanking the cowboy to a stop. "We haven't done anything as a group lately, so I was thinking, you know, we could hold a little celebration, to relax, celebrate June's arrival, just be happy we're all together."

Dolly beamed, something Woody could see through the darkness, and they hopped onto the bed, quickly snuggling down in the position Bonnie had placed them in when she fell asleep. "Wonderful idea cowboy, as usual."

"I'm just full of 'em."

**Fluffy ending for Woody and Dolly, just because this story needed some fluff after Hamm and Buttercup eavesdropped on Buzz and June. But, oh no, what is Jessie going to do with June now that she thinks Buzz is cheating on her? And is Melody related to June? And what will happen at the party? Leave a review, and you'll find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Night

Chapter 5:

Night

**Thanks for the reviews! But, I think you guys have made a mistake, June doesn't have a real crush on Buzz, she was joking about him being in her dreams. Okay, here is party night! =D! Get ready for a lot of Buzz/Jessie, Woody/Dolly, Rex/Trixie, and Slink/Crystal fluff! Leave a review, they're love!**

The moment Bonnie and Eve left for her grandmother's house, the toys sprung into action, deciding to go downstairs, considering there was a giant movie screen for later. It took twenty minutes, a lot of "watch outs!" and Totoro to blanket their falls, but they finally moved the radio downstairs.

"Okay everyone!" Woody yelled after a quick head count, waiting impatiently for the cluster of toys to quiet down, silencing only after Dolly aimed a loud "Shh!" in their direction, gaining the toy's attention. "I know we usually don't have celebrations like this, but tonight, we're all here to have fun, relax, and welcome a new addition into our family, June!" He motioned for her to step forward, and the blond nervously stood next to them, wondering if toys could bite their nails in anxiety.

June had seen how much Buzz loved Jessie, and had a sick feeling that Jessie thought she was trying to allude Buzz into loving her, with her dancing. She never wanted to hurt Jessie; sure, Fishbowl was a nice toy to talk to, but never, not ever, would June want to go out with him. They were just too cute together to break up, besides, maybe she was with a toy, and just couldn't remember.

"Got a speech, Blondie?" Dolly's voice broke June's thoughts, and she nervously ran a hand through her hair, looking out over the crowd of toys, catching Jessie's eye. The murderous glint in the emerald irises made her face drain of color, if that was even possible, considering she hadn't quite gotten the hang of being a toy. June, terrified she might set Jessie off, shook her head quickly, stepping back into the crowd.

The toys went in different directions, some hanging around the radio, others pawing through DVDs for the movie night they decided on having later. Jessie thought that her new hatred towards June would ruin her night, until she heard a song playing on the radio, perking up immediately. "Buzz, you've got to hear this!" she exclaimed, dragging him away from a discussion with Mr. Potatohead, who dismissed Buzz with a "girlfriend trouble" look.

Crystal, who had come down from the attic for the celebration, grinned at June, sitting on top of the radio, her wings fluttering to the electronic beat. "Glad you could join us cowgirl, hope you like Owl City!" she called, using her foot to turn up the volume, up for a daring night after all her time in the attic. "If My Heart Was a House" was blasting through the speakers now, Adam Young's voice filling the living room.

Jessie smiled, and looked over at Buzz slyly, who's plastic face resembled a cherry in many ways, finding a ring of toys encircling them, a silent encourage for them to dance. Crystal kicked the volume up a little more, waving Buzz on expectantly, as he glanced back at Woody for guidance, only to find his best friend muffling his laughter with Dolly's hand.

_Thanks Woody, _he thought sarcastically, yanked into the middle of the circle, _I can always count on you._

But, even though it wasn't the same as Spanish dancing, Buzz enjoyed the melody of the song, considering it gave him a chance to run his fingers along Jessie's soft back, her smooth, shapely hips. She winked playfully, surprised to find that-for the first time-Buzz didn't blush, he was too caught up in the moving lyrics and Jessie's eyes.

Eventually, after the beautiful song ended, the moment was not ended, because "Hello Seattle (Remix)" soon followed, with a beginning that just…evoked something inside Buzz. For some reason, the whole living room seemed to disappear, except for Jessie, who was smiling, beautiful, happy, beautiful, music, piano, swaying, always there, eyes, beautiful. He was going into overdrive trying to stay upright, hoping the music wasn't brainwashing him into something, like the Spanish station did. And, though it was overwhelming, Buzz never wanted the song to end.

Thankfully, "Hello Seattle (Remix)" was a long song, and others jumped into the dance circle, including the Potatoheads, Rex and Trixie (who couldn't really dance, just swayed next to each other) and even Woody and Dolly. Buzz eyed Woody again, both of them grinning, as the cowboy gave a "oh, what the hell, it's Dolly" shrug, before taking her free hand, finding a way for them to dance without getting further tangled up in his pullstring.

And June decided that she wasn't jealous, not in the least, that watching the happiness swell in cotton hearts was good enough, better even, since the music took her to another place. When the song changed-to "Keep Holdin' On" by Avril Lavigne- something in June's mind clicked, not in an obvious way, but just a minor detail, that widened her eyes and thrust everything into a fresh perspective.

Memories-vague, gritty, but there-of listening to this song suddenly appeared, the memories fresh in her thoughts, as another voice, smoother then silk, penetrated the final chorus: "This is your song, your Melody." June suddenly felt nervous, like she had to escape the ring of toys, slowly fighting to get to the window in the sun room.

The night carried on like this for a long time, until they tired, settling on the couch for a movie night with each other, holding a vote for what to watch. After much debating, they decided on "Ring" with no idea just how scary the feature really was. June heard many screams from the living room, but decided to stay by the slightly ajar window. She continued to watch a fly drift onto the sill with her, rest a moment, then dart out, only to return a few minutes later; tedious, but, somehow, entertaining.

As Samara threatened to attack, Rex, Trixie, and the Peas were hiding underneath a throw pillow, squealing in terror, while the other toys stared at the TV in shock, equally terrified. Buzz had seen a lot of things, but he sure as hell hadn't seen anything like this-but it wasn't even the violence that scared him, it was the video they had watched. The unrelated images fit in his mind, and he was a bit terrified by what he saw: the burning tree, the closing lid, the toppling ladder, the woman brushing her hair, the nail slicing through the thumb.

When "Ring" was over, horror movies were out of the question, so Slink popped "Tangled" in the DVD player, hoping to loosen the toys back up. Jessie laughed, but Buzz found the movie boring, especially after watching a thriller like the "Ring." He noticed June sitting by herself, weighed his options, and slunk over to the window to sit with her, the two staring at the crescent moon.

"Don't you get lonely over here?" Buzz asked, only getting a distant shrug from June, whose cerulean eyes were fixated on the bright moon, like she was scrutinizing every feature, each crater. He found the moon beautiful, perhaps not as much as Jessie's spell-bounding eyes, but beautiful nonetheless, hypnotized so that he didn't hear June's reply. "Huh?"

"Just a little…not great with crowds, Fishbowl, don't need a memory to realize that," she murmured, sounding a little irritable, gaining Buzz's full attention once more. "Hearing the music made me think about this song that I knew, that 'Keep Holdin' On' song, someone used to play it all the time, then tell me it was my song. Don't think I'm Avril Lavigne or anything, but someone definitely said to me it was my song, my melody."

Buzz nodded, side-tracked by trying to decipher what her recognition of the song might've meant, only to give up, looking back at the night sky, hearing a laugh rise from the sofa. "So, you were all right over here by yourself, you weren't bored? You could've been screaming your voice box out with us watching 'Ring.'"

"I've got a fly Fishbowl, that's all the entertainment I require."

They both laughed, finally catching Jessie's eye, who squinted, suddenly forgetting about Rapunzel's magic hair, Flynn Rider running away, and Mother Gothel's music number. How dare June lure Buzz by the window like that, especially after their magical evening at the radio? She slid off of the couch, tiptoeing underneath the window, clinging to the leg of a small table, hoping to catch a conversation.

"I love your sense of humor," he joked, meaning the remark to be a little tease, hoping June would warm up a little. Jessie's mouth dropped open in shock, hearing only "I love you" coming from Buzz's mouth, definitely not directed towards her. That was the final straw, she shimmied up the leg of the table, ready to get rid of this June once and for all.

"You do not," June protested with a smile, slowly ambling to her feet to stretch, only to feel a sudden shove against her back, knocking her right off of her feet. There was no time to scream, or try to regain her balance, because June was spiraling from the window, landing in the bushes beneath the window, followed by silence. Jessie stood in the space June had once been, fingers clenched into fists, breathing heavily; oh God, she just pushed a toy out the window.

"You guys stay here, we'll go check on her," came a voice from the couch, followed by someone's plastic fingers wrapped around her wrist, leading her down from the windowsill, onto the floor. Jessie knew it was Woody who had told the others this, trying to catch her breath, catching Dolly at his side, Buzz leading her. What had she just done? Ridded her life of June, yes, but, God, she had murdered another toy. This would follow her forever…

June had never felt so sick before, as brilliant explosions of color filled her vision, pain drilling into her plastic skull like jackknives, rocketing to every part of her body. Darkness had encased her, as stiff branches scraped against her, tangled within her hair, the stars suddenly so far away, like fireflies that were drifting upwards, higher, higher, higher still, until they were gone…

Just like her.

By now, Woody was running over to the bushes were June had landed, silently praying that Jessie's shove hadn't done any serious damage to the blond doll-what pushed his sister to do something like that? He knew that Jessie and June didn't exactly "hit it off" but honest to goodness, push her out a window? Dolly reached the brambles first, clearing them aside, Buzz's plastic armor creating a faint green glow for them to use as a light.

Jessie had never felt this guilty until now, seeing June's body tangled up inside the bushes, still, stiller then the morning Buzz had dug her out of the leaf pile, almost like she was…No, clear your thoughts Jessie, toys didn't die. They couldn't die, they were toys, unless…No! Stop thinking about it that way! June was trying to ruin your life, don't feel guilty about that!

After the ripping torrents of pain that had been inflicted onto her, June found the chilled blackness comforting, falling slowly, like through a pool of maple syrup, no end, just floating, falling, through the dark. Peaceful, no death anymore, just peace, cold, floating, black, nothing to worry about, no dancing, no fun, just dark.

Then, a flood washed her into her own brain, where she saw everything: tire skids, screaming, a cell phone, music that made her chest vibrate it was so loud, Goth guys, red sweatshirts everywhere, looks of horror, white, starched hospital room, laughter, spinning, Facebook, screaming, pools, binders. Where was she? Why was she here? And why did she recognize everything?

The flood of images was ripped from her, as June was tossed back into reality, waking up when Buzz pulled her from the leaves, recognizing the pain that was lingering. She pushed him away with surprising strength, as it returned, all the memories, all the truth, the foggy contents of her mind cleared.

"Melody!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, so loud that it echoed against the caverns of her mind, scratched at her plastic throat, intensified that horrible pain. "My name is Melody!" June didn't know where that name came from, but suddenly, it was hers, it belonged to her and no one else, because her name was Melody and she was about to die.

Something else rustled in another bush, that made heads turn, hoping it wasn't a human coming out to investigate June's frantic screams, until they heard a short animal squeal. Hopping out of the cluttered brambles came a rabbit, white, with large brown spots all over its belly and ears. The strange thing was, the rabbit seemed to walking solely on its hind legs, whiskers trembling in the moonlight.

"Ah, I see you've found June," whispered the rabbit in a strong, smooth voice, smoothing his paw against June's hand, the blond doll preoccupied in realizations to notice the animal. Dolly knew who the rabbit was, she knew the voice, the colors, the hindlegs…then, it came to her-this was the Velveteen Rabbit. "I am the Velveteen Rabbit, and I've come to take June back."

"Back where?" demanded Jessie, still on pins and needles about pushing June out the window, also in shock that this rabbit was talking to them like he was toy, or a human. June got a dreamy smile on her face, turning to Jessie, who was a bit scared by the doll's expression.

"He's taking me back to my real body, my home," June insisted, getting to her feet, despite the injuries that looked like they would ground her. She turned to the Velveteen Rabbit, wrapping her arms around the animal's soft, furry body, burying her face into his chest. "Aren't you? You're here to take me out of this place, you'll take me to my real body."

The Velveteen Rabbit patted June's back sympathetically, looking back up at the confused four, smiling, his nose twitching. "June was in a plane crash a week ago, and the only way to save her life was to send her soul into a toy," he explained, "but, her real body has stabilized, and I'm here to bring her back to her real life. Like you've probably read in stories about me, I was destined to be a real rabbit, just like the Skin Horse told me. Now, I'm in charge of taking care of toys who have programmed personalities, and toys with human souls." He prodded June's head with his ear, bringing her face from his chest. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

June swiped at her eyes, turning to the toys, who were still trying to process all of this given information, deciding to address Dolly first. "You guys tangled up was the funniest thing that every happened me," she finally said, bringing Woody and Dolly into a hug simultaneously, followed by a pop and "There's a snake in my boot."

Even though there was a deep imprint in Dolly's wrist, she was smiling, as was June, before the three embraced again, this time without the awkwardness of a pullstring. She moved onto Jessie, who was twirling her braid in her hands, avoiding eye contact with June. "Jessie, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough," she cried, pulling the cowgirl to her, "you brought my memory back, you brought my life back. How can I thank you?"

"By forgiving me," Jessie whispered, "but I have one question: were you really in love with Buzz?" She was surprised when June snorted, quite a difference from the gentle goodbyes she had given to Woody and Dolly.

"Fishbowl? Nah, he's not my type, he prefers redheads," she joked, smiling warmly at Jessie, a beam that was visible through the darkness. June finally approached Buzz, who was watching her nervously, earning a quick wrap around hug, that led to a full embrace. "Buzz, you saved me from leaves, from sleep-cutting, from drained batteries, and from a bush. How _do _you find time for yourself?"

Shocked by June calling him by his real name, he smiled at her sarcasm, glancing over at Jessie, who was grinning as well, even though something like tears glossed her eyes. "Well, maybe you're just too much of a damsel in distress," Buzz joked, watching as June delicately stepped away, back into the safe paws of the Velveteen Rabbit.

In a flash of silver light, in a blast of beautiful music, in an atmosphere of dusty, electricity-charged air, June disappeared forever, along with the dancing, the red dress, the blue eyes, the sarcasm, the nicknames, everything.

But that didn't necessarily mean she was gone.

**Ta-da! Longest chapter yet, but I think this one was pretty good, if I do say so myself! Don't fret though, there is an epilogue, I swear that I'll get that up soon! (Along with "Childhood" and "This Time It's For Real" updates!) But, June's real body was in a plane crash! And The Velveteen Rabbit? Leave a review!**


End file.
